


Sora's Pet

by Cait_Sidhe



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Collars, Dream Eater Link (Kingdom Hearts), Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Flirting, Fluff, Forests, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, POV Riku (Kingdom Hearts), POV Third Person Limited, Sparring, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Sidhe/pseuds/Cait_Sidhe
Summary: Sora and Riku discover a new facet of Riku's status as Sora's dream-eater. Kairi then jokingly calls Riku Sora's pet, and the two boys decide that they actually like the idea of that.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Sora's Pet

“Hey guys!” Sora called as he ran up to Kairi and Lea and pulled them into a group hug. Kairi smiled, but Lea looked confused at being included.

Riku chuckled as he walked over to them at a more normal pace, enjoying the scenery. It really was a beautiful forest, and they were technically there for a break, even if they’d be training—might as well enjoy the pseudo-peace while it lasted.

“What are you doing here?” Kairi asked happily once Sora had released her.

“We’re here to train with you,” Riku told her.

Kairi’s eyes sparkled. “Really? That’s awesome!” she frowned. “You don’t have missions or anything?”

Riku shook his head. “No, not at the moment.”

“Really? ...Wait, how long has it been outside? It’s been a long time here. I think. I dunno, time here works oddly; it feels like it’s been both a year and a few minutes since I last saw you.”

“This forest does seem kinda strange,” Sora mused. “It’s been a few weeks for us,” he explained. 

“So, why train here now?” Lea asked. “Did you finally get the Power of Waking?”

Sora wilted slightly. “No, not yet... but Donald’s been suspended for some reason and they won’t let Goofy and I go travelling alone since he’s not a keyblade wielder, so I can’t try looking for it in other worlds.”

Lea raised his eyebrows. “Donald was suspended? Why?”

Sora shrugged and said, “No clue.” Riku shrugged too when Lea’s questioning gaze turned to him, although the two did very much have a clue: Donald had hit Sora with his staff so hard the brunette had gotten a concussion, witnessed by both Mickey and Riku during a mission briefing. Sora had then confessed that the duck often hit both him and Goofy when angry or annoyed, which was a lot, so Mickey abruptly suspended Donald and sent him to anger management classes. But Sora had wanted to keep that secret from Kairi and Lea so they could focus on training rather than worry about him, so Riku respected that.

“Yen Sid wants us to help train you two,” Riku said. “Since we have field experience and we can spar with you—sparring with actual people is very different from simulated enemies.” Initially it was just going to be Sora sent here, but Mickey noticed Riku wanted to go as well so decided he should do some important paperwork at the castle before continuing their quest, which Riku was immensely appreciative for. Yen Sid allowed the visit provided he’d help train the others.

“Hey! I have field experience too,” Lea complained.

“Not with a keyblade,” Sora pointed out, grinning.

“...Guess I can’t argue with that,” Lea conceded.

Kairi giggled in response.

“Why don’t you two show us around the forest?” Riku suggested, when no one else seemed to know what to say next.

“Not really much to show,” Lea said with a shrug. “It’s just a forest. That happens to somehow be on the tenth floor of a building that should only have one floor.”

“It’s more than that,” Kairi argued. “There’s a river and a meadow and a lake and this fiery ground area with magma and a rice paddy that’s always in a thunderstorm and—”

“Okay, they get it, there’s a lot of terrain,” Lea laughed, and Kairi blushed. “It’s so we can train in different environments, with simulations of different types of enemies,” he explained to the boys.

“How is that all in here?” Sora said in amazement. “Come on, we have to explore!” He grabbed Riku’s hand and began to drag him off.

“Wait, Sora, we don’t know where anything is!” Riku yelled, though he was laughing. Kairi and Lea laughed too as they followed.

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

“Stop holding back!” Sora yelled at Riku, who was lying on his back on the ground after Sora had successfully parried his attack.

“I’m not!” Riku argued. At least, he wasn’t intentionally. Something else was going on here. Riku scrambled up. “Here, let’s try again.”

Sora gave him a glare. “Will you take it more seriously?”

“I told you, I am being serious!” Riku stepped back a few paces and stood with his keyblade in front of him. “Ready?”

Sora nodded, then sprung forwards with determination. Riku blocked the strike easily. The two of them went back and forth like that for a bit, simple parries, before it progressed into more forceful ones, on occasion mixed with some magic—not actual spells, but infusions with the keyblade—for some stronger attacks. Not too strong though; Riku didn’t want to hurt Sora. Sora did not seem to feel the same way though, as he began to use even stronger and riskier attacks. Riku blocked them, but didn’t increase power to the level Sora was. He tried at some points, but less strong ones always came out instead.

“Use stronger attacks, dammit!” Sora yelled, as Riku blocked a powerful Sonic Blade attack.

“Okay, okay!” Riku said, preparing his similar advanced attack, Dark Aura. He moved forwards to attack, aiming right towards Sora…

Suddenly there was a sharp tug on his and Sora’s dream-eater link. Riku felt an intense pain as the attack halted, and he stumbled onto the ground clutching his chest. Sora, who had been about to strike, abruptly stopped his attack and nearly crashed into the silverette.

“Riku! What happened?!” Sora yelled urgently as he knelt next to Riku and put a hand on his shoulder.

Riku sat back on his heels, calming his rapid breathing. The pain was gone; it had been extremely brief. “I don’t know,” Riku admitted. “Did you pull on our link? I felt a tug.”

Sora looked at him confused. “No? I don’t think so… oh!” Sora’s eyes widened, and he began laughing vigorously, to Riku’s utter confusion.

Kairi and Lea ran over from their place observing the two, both clearly immensely worried and confused. “What happened!?” Kairi demanded.

Riku shook his head in bewilderment.

“Y-you,” Sora stuttered out through laughter. “Y-you—!”

“I what?” asked Riku.

“Y-you can’t hurt me! You can’t use strong attacks on me!”

Riku looked at Sora, completely baffled. “I was trying to, like you said to… I dunno what happened.”

Sora began calming his laughter. “N-no, I mean you physically can’t! N-not since…” Sora wiped a tear of mirth from his eye.

Riku shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We fought plenty of times in the past; this hasn’t happened before…”

“Not since the Mark of Mastery exam,” Sora said with a shit-eating grin.

“Okay… what does that have to do with…”

“Come on, Riku, I thought you were smarter than that. Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you’re my dream-eater!”

Riku blinked a few times before he caught on, then blushed. “Oh.”

“Okay, did we miss something?” Lea asked, looking confused. Kairi, standing next to him, looked confused too, as Sora and Riku stood up.

Riku sighed. “Dream-eaters are incapable of hurting their… uh.” He wasn’t sure what word was appropriate in this case. “Well, apparently I can’t hurt Sora. Whenever I try to use something that would cause significant damage if it lands, the link tugs, and the attack weakens or fails. Just now I tried to force it and it was… painful. Literally.”

“It hurt you?” Sora said with a worried look.

Riku waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. Just a brief shock; I fell because I was surprised, at both that and the attack abruptly halting.”

“Wait a second,” Lea said, a sly look on his face. “Backtracking slightly: what were you about to call Sora?”

Riku steeled his expression into a poker face, careful not to blush. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lied.

Lea raised an eyebrow. “You said ‘Dream-eaters are incapable of hurting their’ then cut off. Their what, Riku?” he teased, clearly knowing the answer.

Riku tried to feign ignorance, he really did, but his blush belied it. 

“Allies,” Sora answered for him, giving Riku a secret wink indicating he had caught onto the implication of what he’d actually been about to say.

“Yeah, allies,” Riku said, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Lea chuckled. “If you say so.”

Kairi looked at the three in confusion, clearly unaware of what had been implied—or so Riku thought. “Aren’t dream-eaters usually more like pets?” she questioned. “It’s a bit strange to say allies…” Then her eyes lit up in realization, and her mouth contorted into a sly grin. “Sora, you should get Riku a collar.”

Sora’s face grew to a bright red as he sputtered, “K-kairi! What! Why would I… Kairi!”

“Well, if he’s your pet…”

“Why don’t we get back to training,” Riku suggested quickly, sure his face also resembled a tomato and not wanting the conversation to progress further. “We can go try out the fire terrain; fighting with obstacles is very different from open plains.” The others reluctantly agreed, and they all began heading to the spot.

Truthfully, Riku and Sora hadn’t yet discussed what they were relationship-wise, even though they technically had confessed their love to each other. They hadn’t even had a chance to kiss or anything, as they’d been so busy with their separate missions, unable to get any time alone together—due to that, the confessions had been via GummiPhone. But now they were here together, in a place that would provide plenty of chances to be alone, so maybe that’d change. They had been holding hands whenever possible, which technically was something couples did, but they’d already been doing that since they reunited. Riku would have to talk to Sora about their relationship status. Hmm... actually, Riku didn’t mind being considered Sora’s pet, wearing a collar for him… Riku shook the thought away as his cock twitched. Nope, not the time to think about a kink that Riku never even realized he had until that moment.

Sora grabbed Riku’s hand and leaned in close; the two trailed slightly behind Lea and Kairi, who were engaged in a conversation about ice-cream. They were far enough away not to be overheard when Sora turned his head towards Riku, smiling at him coyly as they walked.

“That’s a dangerous expression,” Riku commented with a teasing smile and raised eyebrow. 

Sora grinned mischievously. “So, about what they were saying earlier…”

Riku blinked. Had Sora caught onto what he’d been thinking? “Y-yeah? What about it?”

“I like the sound of you being my pet,” Sora practically purred in Riku’s ear as he leaned into the silverette.

Riku was sure his face had turned into a beet. “Y-yeah?” he stammered out.

“You like it too,” Sora said confidently. “I can feel it. Through the link.”

“Oh?” Riku blushed. Right, their link let them feel each other’s emotions to an extent, if they focused on it or if they were strong enough. 

Sora nuzzled Riku’s shoulder affectionately. “Mhmm. You like the idea of being my pet. Maybe I actually should get you a collar…”

“S-sora, hey, we’re in the middle of training, is this really the time?” Riku asked, trying to will his cock to stop hardening.

Sora chuckled. “Why? Getting horny thinking about it?”

Riku made a slightly strangled sound upon being called out. “Sora!” he hissed.

Sora grinned playfully. “Okay, okay. We’ll be talking more about this later though!” He leaned up and gave Riku a peck on the cheek, then let go of his hand and practically skipped ahead to rejoin the other two.

Riku paused for a moment, putting his hand on his cheek, surprised at Sora’s boldness. Then he remembered he should probably catch up to them too, and jogged ahead.

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

Sora knelt on the bed in front of Riku, who was reading a book on the history of keyblades. The two were sharing a room in the forest’s large wooden mountain lodge (how did that even work, having a lodge within a landscape that was in a house much smaller than the lodge?); there were two double beds, as it was literally one of those cushy hotel-like lodges meant for tourists who wanted to be in the middle of wilderness without foregoing comforts. It was, quite frankly, rather creepy, as it had at least a hundred rooms yet only four of them were staying in it. Why was a lodge like this here?

“Why are you reading a boring book like that?” Sora wondered.

“Because it’s one of the ones Yen Sid assigned us all to read,” Riku replied, looking up at Sora. “You should be reading right now, too.”

Sora shook his head and grinned. “Nah. I have a present for you.”

Riku looked up from his book. “A present?”

Sora nodded excitedly, then gently removed the book from Riku’s hands and set it aside so he could scooch forwards a little more, in-between Riku’s legs. “Close your eyes and don’t move,” Sora commanded.

Riku gulped slightly, the smoldering fire in Sora’s eyes boring into him and causing his stomach to do a flip. He complied without question. Sora leaned forwards and placed his forehead on Riku’s while his hands slid around the silverette’s neck. When they reached the back, Riku heard a very small click; Sora removed his hands and placed them on the headboard on either side of Riku. He gently kissed Riku’s forehead, then shifted slightly.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Sora whispered into Riku’s ear, sending a shiver down Riku’s spine.

Riku opened his eyes to pools of sky blue boring into him. Sora hovered over Riku, straddling him. Their lips were barely an inch apart. Riku sucked in a breath and leaned forwards slightly, Sora meeting him halfway as their lips pressed together gently. They stayed like that for a good ten seconds or so.

“Gods I love you,” Riku breathed after the kiss broke. 

Riku’s hands had moved to Sora’s hips sometime during the kiss, and Sora settled down into Riku’s lap. He fit there perfectly, like the two were two adjoining pieces of the same puzzle. Riku then realized there was something around his neck; he reached a hand up to touch it. It was a thin leather rope with a little charm dangling off the front that rested right between his collar bones. Riku’s eyes widened.

“Is this… a collar?” Riku asked incredulously.

“Not just a collar,” Sora said, grinning as he held up something on a little chain. Riku looked closer and realized it was a tiny key.

Riku’s eyes widened and he moved his hands to the back of the collar. The clasp was a small piece of metal, and did not budge when he tugged at it.

“Don’t worry, it looks more like a choker necklace than an actual collar,” Sora explained, although Riku was doubtful of that. “That way you can wear it in public and people will be none the wiser!”

Riku could feel his face reddening, and he had no way to stop it. “S-sora!” he stammered, not sure what to say from there.

“Aww, come on, you know you like it,” Sora purred, leaning in and capturing Riku’s lips again.

Riku moaned into the kiss, and when Sora withdrew Riku said, “You’re right, I do like it…” then he frowned. “But, we probably should have discussed this beforehand, you know. At least the locking part.”

Sora rolled his eyes. “You have a keyblade, Riku. The lock is more symbolic than anything.”

Riku’s hands found their way to Sora’s hips again. “I suppose that’s true,” he muttered, eyes half-lidded as he looked into Sora’s eyes, well aware that they were close enough again for their breaths to mingle. He then had an idea. “...but you know, we can make it more than symbolic, if you want to...” He leaned forwards to again press their lips together briefly.

“How so?” Sora asked, their conversation now taking place between tiny kisses.

“You have”—a kiss—“a keyblade”—another kiss—“too.”

Sora leaned back slightly, looking slightly confused, then his eyes widened. “I… yes. You… you’re okay with that? You won’t be able to…”

“I know. I want that,” Riku said earnestly. Permanently locked in a collar given to him by Sora… Riku wasn’t sure why, but he really liked that idea. No, not liked it—loved it.

Sora kept his eyes locked on Riku’s as he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Riku’s neck. That was, quite frankly, a little nerve-wracking; but a moment later there was a small beam of light, the collar warmed for a moment, and then Sora dismissed his keyblade, assuaging the nervousness.

“See if you can open it now,” Sora suggested huskily. Riku tried, to no avail. Sora grinned salaciously. “Good boy.” Riku felt his cock twitch at that.

Riku was suddenly very conscious that he was rock-hard. For a moment he nearly panicked at Sora discovering this, then realized that Sora was sitting on top of it and was noticeably hard himself, so clearly it was not an issue. This was emphasized when Sora purposefully pressed downwards, causing them both to moan.

“Looks like someone’s horny,” Riku said teasingly, as his hands slid to Sora’s thighs.

“Mhmm. That makes two of us…” Sora ran his hands down Riku’s chest, fiddling with his taut nipples through his shirt. “So, whatcha gonna do about it, my pet?”

∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞♥∞

As Sora and Riku walked hand-in-hand through the forest to meet the others, Riku fiddled with the little metal charm on the collar. It was a cross between a heart and fleur-de-lis, a gradient of peach on top morphing into pink—the dream-eater symbol. The collar itself was braided red-umber leather, the lock a deep copper to match. It was undoubtedly a collar, unlike Sora’s claim that it looked more like a choker necklace, but Riku found he didn’t mind. If people judged him for it, so be it—it was his business, not theirs, and if they disapproved then screw them. He wasn’t going to take it off for anything.

“Where did you even get this?” Riku suddenly wondered.

Sora hopped slightly in excitement. “Oh! There was a moogle shop in the lobby. I asked them to help me synthesize it. It’s actually a modified cosmic chain, so it’ll give you a stat boost too! The leather—which is waterproofed—is wrapped around the usual chain, which they made thinner and used rounder links for instead of the usual spiky ones so it wouldn’t poke through.”

Riku momentarily stared at Sora, mouth open. “B-but, aren’t cosmic chains made from orichalcum?” He eventually sputtered. That was the rarest synthesis metal, and Sora used it to make a gift for Riku? Where did he even find such?

Sora beamed. “Exactly! Even the lock is, despite the color. So don’t even try to cut it off.” Riku wasn’t going to try anyway, even before knowing it was made from a substance stronger than diamonds.

“I don’t know what to say,” Riku admitted. He'd never even seen orichalcum, let alone had an accessory made from it. “This is… thank you, Sora. I’ll never take it off.”

Sora giggled. “Ri-ku, you literally can’t take it off, remember? Only I can unlock it!”

“Oh, I know,” Riku said, leaning over to press his lips to Sora’s.

“You two are so adorable!” Kairi swooned. Riku hadn’t noticed her approach, and as a result his face turned the color of an overripe tomato. Kairi giggled. “Riku, no need to be embarrassed. It’s not like your relationship was a secret or anything, riiiiiiiight?” she winked.

Riku blinked. “Wait, it wasn’t?!”

Lea joined the three. “Yeah, you really weren’t fooling anyone,” he confirmed, gesturing to the boys’ entwined hands. His gaze fell to Riku’s neck and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sora. “Huh. You seriously did get him a collar.”

“It’s adorable,” Kairi determined.

“But how?” Lea asked. “We joked about it yesterday; there wasn’t time.”

“Lodge has a moogle shop,” Sora explained, unembarrassed by the topic.

“Of course it does…”

“Let’s get to training,” Riku suggested, trying to turn the conversation away from the collar before he died of embarrassment. He let go of Sora’s hand and began walking ahead.

“You know,” Kairi mused, eyes sparkling with amusement as they followed Riku, “Pets often have leashes too…”

Riku spun around, causing them all to halt, and pointed at the redhead. “Don’t encourage him!” he scolded Kairi, as she and Lea snickered. 

Sora simply stood there with a far-off starry-eyed look at Kairi’s words. Riku inwardly sighed; well, looks like he’d be getting a leash soon, too… which he found himself not minding the thought of at all.

Riku wondered what other kinks Sora—and apparently Kairi—would help him discover.


End file.
